Constellations
by giroroxnatsumi
Summary: GiroxNatsu Story about love and sacrifice. MAJOR Saburo bashing. Rated T for violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_This is one of my first Fan-Fiction so review, but don't be too mean _;)

Constellations- Chapter 1

The fire crackled as it let out a spark of embers. I pull out a sweet potato and put it on a stick to roast it in the fire, hoping the smell would lure a certain someone down to me. I glanced up towards the window where in which she sat, looking at the moon. Her head lay on the desk, hair perfectly sprawled out across her back. Suddenly, Natsumi's head perked up. I fell backwards with the shock of it. She got up from her desk and left her room. I sighed. _'If only I could look at her for a little longer,' _I thought.

It was getting colder and the fire was dying down. I went into my tent to grab a blanket and what stood there when I came out was astonishing. There she was, leaning over. Pink hair falling perfectly over her shoulders, in her frilly pink tank top and blue knee-length pajama pants. Her amber eyes sparkled as she got down on her knees to my height. "I was afraid I wasn't going to get my sweet potato tonight," she said with a smile and a faint giggle. "Uh… Um… Well… I would never forget," I answered. "Him," she replied. I sat down, blanket still in hand, and offered her the stick. She took a small bite. "Wow Giroro! Its even better than usual!" she beamed. I blushed at the compliment. "I'll be right back," I said. I rushed into the tent, pulling things together, making it un-messy. I laid out the blanket I had in my hands and put the two pillows I had at the top of it. I quickly pulled out the other blanket I had and put it to the side in case she got cold. I gently pulled open the sides of the tent. Natsumi's eyes glittered with pleasure. "Its so pretty Giroro! May I come in?" she asked. I nodded silently.

She quickly crawled in through the opening and put the extra blanket I put to the side onto the top of her head. She laid her head down on the pillow, her hair filling it, leisurely. I scavenged around and managed to find another blanket and laid it over her. "Thanks, Giroro," she giggled. I blushed. I loved it when she said my name.

I stood off to the side, trying to pay no attention to the fact that **my **love was laying in **my **tent. "Why are you standing over there?" My thoughts were interrupted by Natsumi's sweet voice. "You can come over here too. You're the one who set this all up." I nodded in approval. I laid my head down on the other pillow and pulled the blanket over my head, just as Natsumi had done. She offered me half of the blanket that I had covered her up with. I gladly accepted, but made sure I stayed apart from her. I searched my mind desperately for something to say until she talked for me. "Can you see Keron from here?" she asked. I gladly responded. "Yes. But only on clear nights like tonight." I paused. "Do you see that tiny star right next to the big dipper that looks greenish?" "Yeah." "That's Keron." "Wow! That's awesome!" I lay in silence as she pointed out constellation after constellation, not really listening, just focusing on cherishing this time in my mind forever, until she came to something that caught my attention. "See that? That's the constellation Cygnus, the sign of forbidden love. Its said that you can only see it when ones with your lover…"

**(By the way there is a constellation Cygnus and it is the sign of forbidden love but I made that thing up about seeing it with your lover.)**

She turned to me. I kept my eyes on the sky. I wouldn't dare look her in the eye. At that moment the fire burnt out completely. I could hear Natsumi's teeth chattering and her trying to pull the blanket up to her chin. _'This was it! This was my chance!'_ I scooted over until I could feel her warm body next to mine. I turned my head to the side, completely lovesick and I'm sure redder than I've ever been, but still, she didn't resist.

We sat there, together, staring at the stars for what seemed like an eternity, until I felt something soft and warm fall lightly onto my head. I look over to see that Satsuma had fallen asleep. Her head had fallen atop mine in mid-sleep. This was perhaps the most magnificent moment of my life. Happiness filled me. My heart was racing. I kept trying to take deep breaths, trying to keep myself calm, but failing. There was nothing I could do to prevent myself from falling head over heels for her. I felt my eyes slowly closing and body start to calm down. '_No! I can't fall asleep! I… Have… to… protect… N-N-N-Natsumi…' _My whole body fell numb and I passed out.

**The Next Day…**

"Giroro! Giroro! Giroro!" yelled the mischievous green frog with a habit of picking on the corporal. _'He must be in his tent,' _he decided. "Giroro! Wake up! Time for you to test Kululu's new inventi-" The little green frog had entered the tent in the backyard to find the reason the corporal hadn't gotten up yet. He was lying in bed with the love of his life. Natsumi's head was against his, her hair laying gracefully over the corporals left cheek. Giroro also held her right hand ever so gently. They both were fast asleep. It took every bit of the little frogs might not to break out in uncontrollable laughter. He managed to get inside and down to his basement room before bursting out in laughter. Tamama entered the room right after his sergeant. "Sergeant, what's so funny?" asked Tamama in his sweet, non-angry voice. "Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero! I-cant- breathe! Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero! Ta-ma-ma go-get the camera! Gero, Gero, Gero!" "Yes sir, sergeant sir!" Tamama raced into the other room and grabbed the camera. By the time he came back, the sarge had calmed down enough to talk in full sentences. "What was so funny sergeant?" asked Tamama. "It seems that the corporal has finally gotten his wish. Although happy for him, I can't miss this chance to utterly humiliate him," Sergeant said, "Private Tamama! Advance forward!" "Sir, yes, sir!"

**In the tent…**

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful face. _Natsumi, _I thought to myself. Her pink hair was sprawled out over my cheek. Her eyelashes caressed her face, leading down to her mouth, which was slightly open letting out little breaths. I smiled and slowly lifted her head off mine and back onto the pillow. I looked at her then gazed outside to look at the sun. Then slowly I leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. She smiled slightly and I turned bright red.

I turned to leave, but heard a voice that changed my mind, "Don't leave. Stay with me. I don't want you to leave. Ever." Natsumi whispered. I stopped, mid-step, my mind doing loops and my vision blurred with pictures of Natsumi. The word _'ever'_ echoed in my head. She crawled over to where I was and grabbed my small hand. "C'mon," she said. I started to turn around when suddenly I heard a small click and saw a large flash of light. "Huh?" I said dazed and confused. Then, I saw the green and black frogs, standing in front of us with a camera, developing pictures as they were being taken. Natsumi started to sniffle. "Shh. It's ok. Don't cry," I said, "Stay back though. This could get rough." I gently touched her cheek and she smiled. I turned to the 'sarge'. "How dare you enter my personal space with that thing!" I shouted bringing upon a fiery rage, summoning weapon after weapon out of thin air. They looked nervous. "Now calm down, Giroro. We were just having a little fun…" said the green one. "Fun, huh? You wanna know what I think is fun?" "Heh," he said nervously, "Not really." "WATCHING ME SHOVE THAT CAMERA DOWN YOUR THROAT!" I screamed. They ran away nervously, in the midst dropping the camera. I grabbed a gun and shot the camera right in half. Keroro and Tamama both stood side by side clinging onto each other as if their life depended on it, and it probably did. "You wanna be next?" I asked them. "NO, THANK YOU!" They screamed and ran into the house. Satisfied, I walked back to the tent.

"Giroro!" Natsumi yelled with excitement as she ran up to hug me. She wrapped her arms around me and brought me up close to her face. Her warm embrace surprised me, but soon enough I was hugging back. I wrapped my small arms around her neck and started twirling her hair in my fingers. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but it felt like forever.

When she finally let go of me, she had a huge smile across her face. I blushed. "Your cute," she said. "WHAT!" I yelled, shocked by her sweet nature towards me. This was too much! I couldn't bear this any longer! But this is what I've always wanted! I cant let it go now! I slowly closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked at her beautiful amber eyes and wondered '_How did I get so lucky?'_

I moved closer to her and put a hand on her cheek. I put my lips to hers. She was caught off guard at first, but soon she started to kiss back. I wanted to stay there, in her arms, her lips against mine, forever. I pulled away and gave her soft kisses down her neck. She breathed slowly and reached for my hand. Hand in hand, we sat talking for the rest of the night.

**Finally done with chapter 1! I've actually finished writing this I just have to type it up. I'm planning on 1 new chapter every week. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I update this! Sorry it took me so long! :3**

**Chapter 2**

It was a clear night. The stars twinkled and so did her eyes. _Natsumi's _eyes. They looked just like the bright stars in the sky. I squeezed the hand I already held. She giggled and looked down at me. "Giroro? Can I ask you a question?" "You can ask me anything," I replied, "Do you love me?" she asked. My eyes turned wide. She looked at me longingly, begging for an answer. '_Its time,' _I thought. "Natsumi," I paused, "I've been on this planet for two years now. And I've been on a million others. But let me tell you, I have never met anyone as beautiful as you. I love you Natsumi." Her eyes teared up. "Giroro…" she whispered. She reached over to me and picked me up. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

In her arms I couldn't think. I was in a dream. A warm, beautiful dream. But the dream got better. This time she put **her** lips to **mine.** It was magical. She released the kiss. "I love you too, Giroro. I love you too," she whispered into the thin air of the night. I put a hand on her cheek. I leaned in and felt her soft lips press against mine. The kiss was passionate and it was love. Pure love. She again released the kiss. "Hey. I haven't had anything to eat since last night. I'm going to go eat something. Wanna come?" she asked. "Yeah," I replied. She scooped me up into her arms and held me close to her face, rubbing her cheek against mine. She opened up the glass door that lead into the house. Keroro, Tamama, and Fuyuki were in the living room. She stopped mid-step. Keroro and Tamama burst out laughing. Fuyuki just sat on the couch looking confused.

I was getting angry. This was ridiculous! Just because we were different from each other people ha to laugh! It didn't make any sense! We are in love. That's all that matters right? Apparently not to them.

I was still shaken up about this when I felt a soft hand caress my cheek. Natsumi shook her head no. I calmed down a little and she put me down on the floor. She headed to the fridge and I followed. The laughing had stopped. Everyone was in complete silence until Keroro spoke up, "Um…Ok…Lets give these two some privacy." "But, wha?" Fuyuki was till confused as ever. "C'mon, Fuyuki. Lets go. I'll explain later," Keroro, said. Tamama and Keroro practically pushed Fuyuki out of the room. I sighed. "Finally, they're gone," I said. Natsumi spoke up.

"Yeah. But I'm not afraid of them," she said. I was confused. "I was so blind to see true love, to see you rescuing me and coming to my aid. But I finally saw the love. Love is complicated. Sometimes your head wants someone but your heart another. Your head holds your skills, but your heart holds your true feelings. That's how I found my true love. So you shouldn't be afraid to show them your feelings."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe she just said that. "N-N-Natsumi," I muttered. I reached up and grabbed her hand. She started to make dinner so I offered to help. "That would be great!" she said, a soft tone in her voice. Hand in hand we worked to make dinner. Cow flesh, so Keroro and Tamama would shut the hell up about our relationship and focus on eating.

When we finished cooking, she let go of my hand and picked me up. "Thank you," she said and she gently kissed my forehead before setting me back down. "Fuyuki! Stupid frogs! Dinner!" she called. They all ran into the room, Fuyuki, Tamama, Keroro, and Kululu. Fuyuki looked over excited as he sat down at the table. It seemed the 'sarge' had actually done something useful and explained the thing with Natsumi and me. Which was good because I'm sure Natsumi wouldn't want to have that awkward talk with her brother to explain that she was now dating an alien invader.

They all sat down at the table, including Giroro, which was a rare occasion. "Ku-ku-ku, so how is your relationship going?" Kululu asked. I punched him in the stomach. "Well, somebody's a bad sport," he muttered to himself. Natsumi laughed, " I think so too but I also think its part of his charm." She winked at me and I turned bright red, not that anyone could notice. "THIS IS SO COOL!" Fuyuki finally blurted out, "My sister dating and alien! This is awesome! This could bring tons of scientific research to the surface!" "FUYUKI! SHUT UP!" Natsumi yelled out of the blue. "Sorry…" she mumbled to himself. I leaned over t Natsumi and put a hand on her leg. I whispered softly to her. "Shh. Its ok, baby. Calm down." She regained her composure and took a deep breath. She reached out and put her hand on mine, squeezing it tight.

After we finished cleaning up diner, Natsumi started to go up to bed. "Goodnight, Giroro," she said as she leaned down to kiss my head. "Goodnight, Natsumi, " I replied giving her a peck on the cheek. She swiftly walked up the stairs as I headed for my tent. I glanced up towards her window and saw her light switch off. I sighed. The past two days had been the best days of my life!

I walked into my tent and pulled my sleeping bag over my head. I was exhausted. I slowly closed my eyes and dreamed sweet dreams of Natsumi.

**I know, its short! There actually was more to this chapter but its 9 at night and I got tired of typing so I decided to make 1 chapter into 2. Please review! (| = |)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was at a film camp ALL month and that has occupied me. I really am sorry! Anyway here we go with Chapter 3 and remember that chapter 2 and 3 were supposed to be one chapter but I decided to split them up and I'm kinda glad I did now. Well, let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 3**

I awoke an hour later to a blood-curdling scream. It was Natsumi's voice. I grabbed a gun and jumped on my saucer. I flew up to her window. A dark figure loomed over her bed. Dressed all in black, it was binding her hands together, her face down on the bed, her mouth gasping for breath. The thing pulled her up from the bed by her hair.

She had a cloth tied around her head and into her mouth, constricting her from screaming. Her face was read and sweaty and her eyes were begging for help.

I burst through the glass window, heading straight for the figure. He let go of Natsumi and jumped to the side. I figured the shock of an alien frog would for sure confuse it long enough for me to give it a good bash in the head, but it seemed not to phase the thing at all. 'Was this another alien? It didn't seem like it. The way it moved was human like,' I thought.

I fired endlessly at the figure, trying to follow it into the shadows. It was too fast! But I couldn't let it touch my Natsumi again! It was heading towards her bed. That's when I saw her.

She had stuffed herself into a corner, her hands still binded behind her, cloth around her mouth, breathing heavily. She had dark circles around her eyes and she was getting groggy.

The thing was getting closer to her. I jumped over it and onto her bed in battle stance in front of her, gun in hand. I pointed it at the things face. "Get out," I said. I couldn't see its face over his dark hood. It laughed at me. In a deep voice it said, "I've come all this way to cause you and this girl pain and you think I'm gonna give up now? Its truly foolish of you. I know this girl means everything to you and if anything happened to her, then you would be devastated. I know you. More than you think I do." "Who are you?" I grumbled. It only laughed. "GODDAMNIT! YOU BETTER ANWSER MY QUESTIONS OR I'M GONNA-" I was cut short by a knife piercing my skin. I fell over on the bed, clutching my chest, feeling the blood ooze out and fall onto the sheets. "GIRORO!" Natsumi's muffled scream cried. The thing laughed again. "See? You can't beat me, Giroro." And with that it scooped up Natsumi and jumped out the window onto my saucer.

'I have to help Natsumi! I have to! I can't move though! I'm gonna need to get help!' I thought. "KERORO!" I screamed, "GET IN HERE!" It was quiet for a few minutes but then I heard a door bang open and feet pounding softly on the floor. The door flung open. "Giroro, what do you want? I'm trying to-" He saw the blood seeping from my chest and Natsumi's bed un-occupied. "GIRORO! I'll go get the first aid kit!" He ran down the stairs and was back fast. Fuyuki had woken up with all the commotion and was already treating my wound when Keroro got back.

After they had got my wound to stop bleeding and bandaged up, they looked at me curiously. "Giroro, where's Natsumi?" Fuyuki asked. "Someone took her. Someone came in through the window and took her away. I tried to stop it but, you see how that worked out. But when I find the thing that took her, its gonna pay."

I tried to get up but failed and fell back down. I sighed and looked at Natsumi's busted window. 'Natsumi. I will help you. I promise.'


End file.
